


Not as bad as he seems... (UNDERFELL! Sans x reader)

by Thewinterfox_2004



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dark, Gore, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other, Sad with a Happy Ending, Therapy, Underfell Grillby (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewinterfox_2004/pseuds/Thewinterfox_2004
Summary: Hohoho! Wow, first fanfiction.So, you have a shitty background.You'd rather not talk about it.You'd rather forget it.You'd rather go about your day like only that day is taking place.And when you two of the most obnoxious, argumentative skeleton ever,Your not very happy.But soon you realise,You have more in common with them then you realise,Especially a certain edgy guy who's secretly nice and a giant softy...(ATTENTION!: So yeah, this includes dark themes, very dark themes, and I do not support them in any way, shape or form, if you are sensitive to any of the following topics, please do not continue!: Abuse, childhood trumour, sexually abused, mentally abused ect. This piece is a mere expression of dark creativity and is not supposed to hurt, offend or discomfort anybody ! I repeat! This piece is a mere expression of dark creativity and is not supposed to hurt, offend or discomfort anybody! Thank you.(Also, in this I've set myself a challenge. To make underfell sans the fluffiest out of all sans'! While still keeping his edgyness, phew, I've REALLY challenged myself, what can I say, I adore the idea of a fluffy edgy :3)





	1. chapter 1

You bite the inside of your cheek boredly. Half leaning against the counter that you had stood behind so many times, it had practically become routine in your boring, devoid of all fun life. Honestly, nothing positive ever happened now. You felt like a robot. Your friends you had lost contact with, and your family were made up of assholes and emotional fuckwits. Probably the reason why you had been so eager to move away at the age of 18, now you were 20. 20 years on this earth, and you had nothing to show for it. no grand achievements, no partner, no exiting experimental stage, no LIFE. 

Nothing. Just a tired looking woman who worked in a cafe. Even so, you had to admit, your job wasn't all that bad. Andrew, your boss, was a descent middle aged married man, your co workers chose to ignore you - to your delight - and most of the customers were quite nice people, who would sometimes tip. Of course you also got those days were you'd have to deal with the most obnoxious, short tampered customer's, who acted like they had a hot rod shoved up there ass. And most of those kind of customers were monsters.

You mean, humans were like this too sometimes, but monsters were more dominate with it. You looked at your watch, and frowned. Still 2 hours til you finish. And 20 minutes til your break.

You sighed and thought back to the news report that had occurred just a year ago. Monster had broken the barrier and had been freed. It seemed like so long ago that was in the news, but you remembered it vividly. The shock, the panic that rippled through your neighhood. The way the government had sent the army to transport the monsters to different parts of the country. What a lovely welcome they must of got, you thought sarcastically, separating monsters from their families. 

Cruel honestly, but your opinion didn't matter. It was one out of millions. But of course, some monsters stayed here, you didn't know the exact amount, but it was most likely in the thousands. Not exactly a lot compared to the humans that populated your city. But a decent few. And from what you experienced, they were not happy.

The monsters you had encountered had a rude, violent vibe to them. And they had no thought for manners. More often than not shoving you out the way to get to things at the shop, or growling at you to piss off if you tried to approach them to asking them for help. So eventually you had given up with being nice, and would pay them no mind. And currently now, there were 2 monsters in the door way, arguing like it wasn't a public cafe.  
One glance at your co worker, kate, who was usually the one to deal with shouting customer's, and you can tell even she didn't dare to approach the screaming monsters.

And honestly you didn't blame her. Both were skeletons. One was tall, thin and lanky. If you had a twin, and stood on there shoulders, you would only about reach his shoulder. He was a massive monster. Wearing a red shirt. Which was a bit creased, but tucked into some black trousers, with some red boots. And the monster pulled it off well. 

His actual features were probably the most terrifying part about him. His mouth was made up of sharp killer teeth, perfectly made for ripping flesh, which made you shiveyou would never like to get you hand inbetween teeth like those. and his empty eye sockets had two small shaking red orbs it them, crimson. With several scars on his left eye, deep and dark, probably from fighting, honestly you didn't want to know- it seemed that all monsters had at least one scar on there face of bodies, and willingly displayed them.. You wondered why. His mouth was open screaming at he smaller one.

And the smaller was the one that caught your attention more. He was massive, but not in the sense of tall. Although taller then most humans. He was also wide, not fat, but powerful looking. He wore a red top, and a worn, black jacket. The fluff on the hood was hardly fluff anymore, the white had faded into a yellowish colour, and it looked rough. he also wore shorts, and normal black shoes. He had a large, smug grin on his face. Large grin, complete with sharpened teeth. And through the smoke of his cigarette, you could see the glimmer of a golden canine.And like the bigger one, also had two glowing red orbs. Both were kinda edgy. But then again, every monster seemed to have a certain edginess to  
them.  
"Jeez...." You murmured. Kate nudges you. You looked at her.  
"Please...." She whispered , desperately. And suddenly it felt like everyone was begging you to break up the argument soon. And you had no doubt in your mind that this would quickly turn physical at any moment.  
You sigh and nod, and exited from behind the counter. Approaching the two.  
"Excuse me!" You snapped. And although scared shitless, you held your ground. If you show your fear, they'll eat you alive. 

The two skeletons went silent. As if now just realising they were in a public setting and not at home. The taller monster looked own at you. You gulped and stated up at him. You honestly weren't that tall, 5 foot 2 at best, and this skeleton was well above 7 foot. So to say he could squish you like a bug was an understatement. His glare was scornful, and you weren't prepared at all the the sound that left his no existent throat.  
" EXCUSE ME TINY HUMAN FEMALE, BUT ME AND MY BROTHER ARE HAVING A PRIVATE DISCUSSION,  
COULD YOU PLEASE LEAVE US BE?? ".  
His voice sounded like someone was scratching chalk across a bored. You cringed and freezed up in response, weather you were scared or uncomfortable due to the voice was anybody's guess. The smaller one sniggered and you shot a unwise glare up at him. Wait... Did he say.... private??? An unpleasant feeling of earth set somewhere in the put of your stomach. You'd bet your soul that half of the city could hear him! With anger almost boiling over, you bit back a nasty reply and smiled.  
"I'm sorry sir, but you are in a public cafe. And it's policy that if customers refuse to settle we are allowed to escort them out of the building. Now, I'm sure you can settle this somewhere else, so will you please sit, or else I'll be forced to ask you to leave," you asked as calmly as you could. But thought over that last bit, could any body move him? With a monster his size, it would take at least 10 of the staff to shift him. you sighed and gestured to a  
seat. To your relief the tall skeleton took a seat. The smaller one stared at you with a.... Blank expression. Before he too took a seat. You smiled and waved down a waiter. He came over.  
"Please take these two orders dan, thank you," you asked and swiftly walked off to avoid anymore talking. Unaware of the fact that the smaller skeleton was staring after you. This was gonna be a long day. 

-

You sighed. Finally, you could get out of this self sustaining green house and back to your home. Most of the customers were gone by now, all but 2. Those darn skeletons which had made your life a hell fest today. First shouting, then bugging the waiters. Honestly you couldn't wait to get home. Taking off your apron, you shove it in your locker in the back on the store. Putting your name tag in there and locking it inside with your other work equipment. 

You pulled out your phone. 2 missed calls from "mum". You frowned. Why had she called you? Your mother was a ... Confusing lady to say the least. She had brought you up, that's the only thing you can say thanks to her for. Other wise, you pretty much despised her. As she did you. Your mother had always been the type of lady to go out, leaving her young kids at home unprotected. And come back shitfaced with a sleazy bastard. 

Then complain in the morning when she had a headache, and cry when that bastard didn't call her back, and cry even more when she realised money was taken and accuse her children. Many nights you contemplated calling social services on her. This was no way for a child to live, and you knew that. Even at the age of 11, you knew that. But you did nothing. 

Only because of the fact that you knew that your siblings would not survive that. That heartbreak, and trumour. Being taken away from a parent they still loved. Being separated from their siblings. THAT was the only thing that held you back. so, when you moved out, she said she'd never talk to you again for leaving her. Did you regret your decision? not completely. Here was much better then there. Did you wish you took someone with you? Yes, yes you did. 'should I call back?... You debated. On one hand, you could ask how your siblings were... On the other... The thought terrified you... this went on for a good 5 minutes before letting out a quite sarcastic laugh and shutting your phone down. If that bitch wants contact, she'll have to drag her sorry ass over here.I

And, just as you were about to exit, you bumped into something hard. Not a wall, it wasn't that hard. just sturdy. And was far too warm... And was moving gently.. You looked up and came face to face with the two monsters from earlier. You clutched you jacket and stepped back. What were they.. The taller cleared his throat.  
" HUMAN! ME AND MY BROTHER WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGISE FOR OUR EXCEEDINGLY RUDE BEHAVIOUR TOWARDS YOU, " he spoke in once again With that powerful voice, but your ears didn't die this time thankfully. You blinked. Surprised. Monsters never apologised for anything. Let alone admit they were in the wrong.  
"Yeah human, me and ma bro just get a bit fired up ya know? Didn't mean to scare ya or anything," this voice was quite the opposite though. It was deep, and husky. The hint of a tough accent embedded in it somewhere. It was much more pleasing to hear then the high pitch tone of the taller skeleton brother.

This voice belonged to the smaller one. He had a sheepish grin. That was still somehow turning you into a nerve wrecked mess. Something was off about it. Like it was fake. Completely forced. And it... SCared you... You dipped your head.  
"Um..." You gulped, " it's fine sirs, honestly , we all have bad days -"  
"NONSENSE TINY HUMAN! IT WAS THE MOST UNDIGNIFIED THING I HAVE EVER DONE, SO AS AN APOLOGY I WOULD LIKE TO INVITE YOU TO DINNER ON SATURDAY, " you flinched.  
"Dinner..? Honestly, it was nothing, you don't have to-"  
" WE INSIST, ".  
Wow.. He wasn't gonna give up.  
" come on human, we're having my bros world famous spaghetti, all other spaghettis are just... Impastas compared to his".  
You blinked, and felt a smile tug on the side of your lips at the pun. It was terrible. Yet, it still made you want to laugh. The elder skeleton brother how ever was not as pleased, looking furious and embarrassed.  
"OH MY GOD SANS! YOU EMBARRASSMENT ! I'M SO SORRY YOU HAD TO HEAR THAT, NOW COME HERE" he grabbed who you guessing was sans by a collor you hadn't notices before. And began to drag him off.  
" Oh come on boss-"  
"Shut up you insolent moron! " papyrus snapped in a quieter tone. You looked back at you, with a friendly expression, an expression so... Unnatural on his face.  
" I SHALL SEE YOU AT 7 ON SATURDAY TINY HUMAN, " he called before disappearing with a smirking sans.  
You stared. Frozen. You... We're going to dinner.... Hosted by a monster.....I

Wait... How were you going to get to his??


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So rents due and your fucked... But you might of found the solution in the form of a big skeleton that shows up on your doorstep... But be careful.. He might be lying to you... ~

Chapter 2:

Water dripped from the drooping ceiling in slow, monotone drops. Pinging off the stainless steel can set below it, refusing to enter its dark abiss inside. Perhaps from the fear of disappearing maybe? A dark, wet patch covered that part of the wall were the drip drops of water came from, and a small child, who sat alone in that darkness that seemed to shroud the room. 

This child silently watched this scene in front of her, with glanced over eyes, waiting. Waiting for what? She was still not sure, perhaps a miracle, perhaps a disaster.

Whatever she waited for, she felt obliged to sit still and do so. She had anticipated, as she glanced at the low hanging curtains - which has always slightly leaned to one side she noticed - shielding her from unwanted eyes, that there would be a storm.

Thunderous rain falling hard against her glass windows, damanding to be let in, yet not having that privilege. Isn't that what was supposed to happen, in every horrible situation, rain would come to make that fact even clearer.

But no. All was quite in both her small world and the much larger world that surrounded that small one. Her world was peaceful for could of been for a fleeting moment.

Maybe she could rest? She thought. Perhaps this situation would become better? She wished. Nothing will change, she knew. Still, she closed her eyes, wishing for the dawn to come on swift wings to her. But something desturbed this calm. the door. And all signs of calm were gone all at once.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

350\. Those digits had taken you aback. 350 for the rent, bills and food. Max laid his chin upon your bare knee, looking up at you with deep, brown round eyes. As if he could sense your unease at this situation. Dogs were after all, very intelligent. That's why you had bought one after all.

But still, you had a panicked stricken mind, and a swelling in your stomach like you were going to be sick. Frantically, you scanned the receipt you had received from the cash machine. You were almost tempted to call up the bank to double check, there must of been a mistake right?? But no, you knew in your head that this wasn't a mistake. 

Of course, everybody knows this sort of thing will one day happen, but this knowledge didn't stop you from praying it wouldn't happen to you. So much for praying. The rent itself was a good 350 per month for your tiny grown floor apartment, that along with the bill and of course the food.

Numbers muddled your mind until you finally just closed your eyes and tried to collect yourself and calm down. The question you had to figure out the answer to now was how the hell you were going to a pay now??? The rent was due in two days and frankly that just wasn't enough time to collect enough money. 

And Its not like you had any friends you could ask. And family was out of the question. But then a thought occurred to you. Those annoying skeletons that had caused a scene at your work. They looked pretty well off. But as soon as the thought entered you mind you dismissed it. Even if you were desperate, that was wrong... But... Maybe... You could make them feel pity for you??

They had invited you to dinner, so that was an opportunity. But even then there was a problem, they hadn't even given you a address. You bit your lip, contemplating your choices. But barking dragged you out of your thoughts. Max? You looked down at your buddy, who's ears were perked. Another bark. What was this crazy dog barking about. Max was hardly ever aggressive, and usually "talked" or howled. But barking wasn't something he never made a habit of, nor had you encouraged it.

"what is it boy?" you asked him, smiling at him playfully. He paused and looked at you, then looked away and barked again. You frowned and sighed, getting up to go investigate what the hell he was barking his head off about. Max followed you closely.

A knock. Two knocks. Three knocks and you were sure weren't being delusional. Why was someone knocking on your door? Then again it could just be a pissed off neighbour, annoyed at all the barking and coming to lecture You. 

Your face strunched up into one of distaste. Your neighbours were assholes for sure. Another knock pretty much knocked you out of your train of thought and you went up to the door, max at your heel, eager to see who was at the door. You opened the door and had the lights scared out of you. It was... That monster! 

That monster from the other day!! You stared at him completely in shock and comfusion. Max yelped at the way you actually jumped back. The monster lean against the door smoking a cigarette. The one fiercely glowing red orb of his right socket seeming as shocked at you. 

And suddenly... Laughter. This asshole had the nerve to turn up on your doorstep, scare you and laugh at your reaction. You grew red, hot and pissed off.  
" oh j-jeezes doll!" he wheezed, trying to talk while laughing, " didn't, pfft! Hah! Didn't mean to make ya jump out ya skin like that," he wiped a fake tear from his... 'eyes'.

Trying to control his breathing. You grew even more embrassed and crossed your arms. His stupid pun had amused you slightly, and that fact annoyed you. ALOT. But then a thought occurred to you. How... IN THE HELL DID THIS CREEP FIND YOU?? As far as you were aware you had not even mentioned you lived in a house, let alone your exact address.

"alright whatever your name is, how did you know where I live?! " you snapped, glaring daggers at the massive skeleton infront of you. Trying to disguise your completely fear threatening to spill over. The skeleton paused and looked down at you... And let a amused grin spread across his face.  
"wow, a real tiger I've got here don't I?" he chucked.  
"answer me," you growled out like an animal, supporting his claim of you being a tiger.  
"wow, don't bite my head off lil tiger," he put his hands up in self defense, "I just asked one of your Co workers were abouts ya live is all, to be fuckin' honest I had to go through several flats before I found ya, scared the shit outta all the people I came across" he laughed as he added on, "pretty funny," he sniffed and grinned down at you.

You blinked and stopped glaring and cross your arms, "OK then, not saying I believe you, but what option do I have... Why are you here anyway?" you sigh tilting you head.  
"favour for boss, since the bone head forgot to give you the address and all," he yawned. Max sniffed his foot curiously. You quietly gasp and quickly pull him back, away from the monster in front of you. He seemed to lighten up, "ya gotta dog?" the Skeleton leaned down and motioned max to come forward. 

Max happily disobeyed you and went over to him to sniff and lick his boney hand, making a face as he did, the feeling of bone against his tongue must be a new texture. 'that lil bitch', you thought, feeling betrayed by your best friend. 

The big monster in front of you seemed completely happy with this. Max then did something you hadn't seen him do before... He bit him... Silence... You stared wide eyed at him... But the skeleton just laughed and looked at you, "has he had a ruff day, or am I barking up the wrong tree? ". 

You couldn't help but laugh at that. And he soon joined you. Once the humor passed he got up and offered a hand, "names sans by the way". You cautiously took his hand and felt a jolt of electricity go through you. You yelped and jumped back. Sans once again started snorting and laughing.

"the ol' buzzer on the hand trick, it's a classic!" he expressed and laughed more. You smiled and cock your eye brow at him, " really? Well, it's nice to meet you sans, I must say, I find you quite... Electrifying," you laughed at your own bad pun. Sans went a bit quite and visably red - wait, skeletons can blush?? - thrn chucked softly.

"good one lil tiger... Well, I gotta go now, gotta sort out some shit with boss but.. I still ya at mine later on?" he asked... Sounding... Hopeful? You smile and nod,

" yeah, see ya"... But he was gone.. Completely gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, got this chapter done, sorry its short, I'll try to make them longer. Had a baaadddd case of writers block so yeah, but I manged to push through so yay for me, had to throw away multiple ideas and ended up sticking to one which isn't the best one but eh... So what. Hope you like, until next time, peace my beautiful sinners 😈

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, first chapters out of multiple chapters. I'm sorry this is so short. The others will be longer!!! It's getting near the end of the summer holidays so I may be slow with updates... Maybe..... Just... Hang on until I can post again. Until then, stay fine my beautiful sinners!! 😝  
-author


End file.
